


Decorating to Forget

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [10]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, M/M, So rushed, Worst thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Trimming the tree/ Lighting the tree</p><p>Summary: In the aftermath of a kiss Mark remembers all to clearly and Jack seems to have been drunk to remember, Mark is left feeling conflicted having having had a taste of what they could be but what he knew they would never be. In an attempt to distract himself, he decides to decorate the tree until he is interrupted by thoughts of Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I am sorry to say I rushed through this one due to a little problem that happened in my life that will slow down my writing. I will still post everyday until the end of the 25 days but they may sound a little rushed because I will now have very little time to type them due to my tablet being broken and only having about an hour of computer time. This one however is extremely rushed because I wasn't expecting my tablet to break today. I am getting it fixed but it may be a week before I have it again so just hang in there with my terribly rushed writing. I was planning on this chapter being the very beginning of them kind of admitting their feelings but things didn't work out like that. In fact nothing much happens in this chapter at all. It just explains a bit of what Mark was thinking about in the last chapter.

//x//

Mark carefully stepped over the unidentifiable sleeping body curled under a blanket on his living room floor. The party had finally ended when the last drunk person, Ryan, had passed out leaning against the couch. Bob had passed out sitting in a chair so that meant that the person curled up on the floor was Wade because Jack was still curled up on the couch where he had passed out with his head pillowed in Mark's lap. Mark couldn't even remember how the man had needed up laying in his lap to begin with but he just sighed.

Mark placed down the box of decorations they had got out the day before and began to hand the ornaments. He had actually originally planned on having the tree decorated the day before but that hadn't happened like he had hoped. A lot of things had not happened the way he had hoped. He had wanted to hang out with his friends, laughing and being them. He hadn't expected to kiss Jack like that under the mistletoe. He should have stopped when Jack kissed back. That should have been enough to alert him that the man was way to drunk. Why else would he kiss back? God Mark was stupid sometimes. Instead of stopping he had violated his drunk friend. His fingers had been everyone, the taste of Jack on his lips as he had ravaged that sinful mouth and forced the man against the wall. Mark had been like a man possessed and even when Jack had pushed him away, he had wanted to dive right back.

He was a terrible friend. Even now seeing Jack defenseless , Mark couldn't help but want to kiss him again. Mark groaned and focused on the almost decorated tree. He really needed to get his mind in check. He needed to get fresh air.

When the guys woke up later in the living room, there was a lit tree but no Mark in sight.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> I will make tomorrow's better guys. I feel bad for this one cause it sucks but oh well. ;.;


End file.
